Something Nice
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE SHOT pendek. Efek dari sebentuk kaleng kosong yang ditendang sembarangan dengan energi kemarahan, justru membawa Ino pada kepada pertemuan yang menyejukkan dengan seseorang. Hehehe... :D. AU, OOC, Gaje


**TITLE : Something Nice**

**CATEGORY : AU, SHORT ONE-SHOT (1944 words only for main story)**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi **

**WARNING : AU, Gaje, OOC**

** Yeach, u already have been warned!**

**))))) STOP BASHING CHARA! YOSH! (((((**

**++++ ENJOY ++++**

Siang yang sangat panas di bulan Agustus yang memang merupakan puncaknya musim panas. Saking panasnya, sampai-sampai Ino merasa jarak matahari dengan bumi hanya beberapa kilometer saja. Huft! Ini semua karena ulah manusia sendiri sebenarnya. Yang suka menebang hutan sembarangan, polusi kendaraan dan asap pabrik, penggunaan AC dan lemari es yang tak ada non-CFC, bahkan penggunaan parfum yang bukan non-CFC. Karena itu, Ino sendiri selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk menggunakan parfum non-CFC agar tak ikut merusak ozon, dan ia juga mengkampanyekan itu pada teman-temannnya. Oke, berhenti sampai di sini dulu. Karena cerita ini tak hendak mengkampanyekan aktifitas Ino pada hari-hari normalnya, melainkan hendak menceritakan hari-hari Ino yang baginya terasa menyebalkan karena hatinya sendiri sedang "panas".

Sebenarnya juga, musim panas bukanlah musim yang dibenci Ino. Gadis berpembawaan ceria itu adalah tipikal penyuka segala musim. JIkapun hari itu ia tampak muram dan cemberut, tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah karena suasana hatinya yang lagi buruk.

Yah, si cantik berambut pirang itu sedang patah hati. Pasalnya, cowok yang disukainya, Shikamaru Nara, yang sebenarnya juga sahabatnya sejak kecil, baru saja mengatakan padanya kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Temari.

Baru beberapa saat lalu, Shikamaru keluar dari toko bunga Ino setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan bunga yang diinginkannya untuk diberikan pada Temari. Bayangkan saja, dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun (tentu saja Shikamaru merasa tak bersalah, karena ia memang tak pernah tahu kalau Ino menyukainya lebih dari sahabat, lha selama mereka bersama-sama kan mereka selalu bertengkar) Shikamaru meminta pendapat Ino tentang bunga apa yang cocok diberikan sebagai deklarasi cintanya terhadap Temari. Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja Ino memberikan bunga yang terbaik untuk Shikamaru. Walaupun dengan itu ia seperti mengiris hatinya sendiri.

Ino sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa begitu sakit ketika Shikamaru jadian dengan Temari. Padahal dulu, ketika ia menyukai Sasuke dan ternyata Sasuke menyukai Hinata, ia tak sampai begitu sedihnya. Demikian juga ketika Sai, pemuda yang kemudian membuatnya terpikat setelah Sasuke, ternyata lebih memilih sahabatnya, Sakura, Ino juga tak terlalu bersedih.

Ino terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang panas itu sambil memikirkan dirinya. Mengapa ia begitu sedih dan sebal serta jengkel Shikamaru jadian dengan Temari. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kesimpulan: mungkin karena ia sudah dekat sekali dengan pemuda pemalas itu sejak mereka kecil, sehingga rasa kehilangan itu begitu terasa.

Selama ini ialah yang paling dekat dengan Shikamaru, jadi tak heran jika kemudian Temari yang datang dengan tiba-tiba lalu menjadi orang istimewa bagi Shikamaru, Ino jadi sebal luar biasa. Tetapi sekali lagi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Mungkin ini semua salahnya karena ia tak pernah memberi tahu Shikamaru perasaannya atau minimal menunjukkan kalau ia punya rasa lebih terhadap Shikamaru.

Menyadari hal itu, Ino mendesah kesal. Memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Sementara itu kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang semakin panas itu.

Mendadak Ino menghentikan jalannya yang tak tentu arah itu, ketika ia melihat sebentuk kaleng kosong bekas minuman soda tergeletak begitu saja di depannya.

Mata Ino berbinar, seperti mendapat ilham cemerlang. Yah, Ino kemudian menendang kaleng soda itu sekuatnya. Dan melambunglah kaleng soda itu dengan indahnya begitu jauh hingga ke seberang jalan, karena tadi posisi Ino memang pas di belokan jalan, jadi kaleng itu bisa melambung sampai di seberang jalan. Kalau saja ada pemandu bakat sepakbola klub Eropa yang lewat dan melihat cara Ino menendang kaleng soda itu, pastilah Ino akan langsung direkrut untuk bergabung dengan klub sepakbola ternama Eropa karena tendangannya tadi benar-benar spektakuler bak Christiano Ronaldo. Tapi tidak seperti CR yang tendangannya masuk ke gawang lawan, tendangan kaleng soda dari Ino itu malah tepat mengenai kepala seseorang yang tampak sibuk membenarkan mobilnya yang lagi mogok di pinggir jalan.

BLETAK!

"AWGH!" orang yang kepalanya menjadi korban keganasan kaki Ino mengaduh kaget karena mendapat serangan tak terduga yang tidak ia tahu darimana datangnya.

Ino melongo sesaat sebelum kemudian nyengir geli. Tak ia sangka kalau tendangannya hebat juga karena bisa mencapai seberang jalan dan tepat mengenai kepala orang. Tapi kemudian ia jadi was-was juga karena siapa yang tahu kalau orang itu akan mendampratnya atau tidak?

Demi menghindari masalah, Ino pun mengambil langkah untuk kabur, namun _inner_-nya mendadak meneriakinya kalau ia kabur berarti ia seorang pengecut nomor wahid. Dan karena paling anti disebut pengecut, Ino pun tak jadi kabur. Malah kemudian ia menyeberangi jalan dan menghampiri orang itu dengan maksud untuk meminta maaf.

Tetapi orang itu sudah tampak kembali memperbaiki mobilnya yang mogok, menghadapi bagian depan mobilnya yang kapnya telah dibuka. Sepertinya insiden kaleng nyasar ke kepalanya tadi dianggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar gigtan nyamuk. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Ino harus minta maaf kan?

"Permisi…" Ino menyapa takut-takut. Meski tampaknya orang yang baru saja menjadi korbannya itu seorang cowok sebayanya kalu dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Orang itu menoleh dengan enggan. Dan berikutnya Ino dan orang itu pun bertemu mata, lalu saling menatap dengan tatapan saling tak percaya.

"Ino?" ucap cowok itu seperti tak percaya orang yang menegurnya.

"G-Gaara?" sebut Ino dengan ekspresi tak percaya juga. Tetapi berikutnya gadis berambut pirang itu nyengir sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Kebiasaannya kalau lagi salting.

"Tak disangka bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Err.. yah. Tak disangka juga kalau kaulah korban kekesalanku, Gaara," cengiran Ino masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Gaara mengerutkan kening, heran. Tapi karena ia termasuk berotak jenius, maka iapun segera mengerti maksud Ino.

"Oh.. jadi kau yang menendang kaleng itu?"

Ino mengangguk dengan cengiran salah tingkahnya yang kian lebar.

"Hihi, ya begitulah Gaara. Maafin aku ya? Aku sungguh nggak sengaja kok. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Ino lalu membungkuk meminta maaf dengan taklimnya meski ia masih sedikit nyengir.

Gaara tersenyum, sedikit merasa geli akan tingkah Ino, teman satu sekolahnya itu. Ia tahu dari orang-orang, kalau watak Ino sedikit mirip dengan Naruto, salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah. Tapi ia juga tahu, kalau Ino termasuk anak-anak terpintar di sekolah mereka. Lagipula…..

"Eh, Gaara.. kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Ada yang lucu ya?" Ino heran melihat Gaara yang setahu dia _cool_ itu tampak senyum-senyum meski hanya senyuman tipis.

Gaara buru-buru meghilangkan senyumannya dan mukanya sekilas memerah. Untungnya Ino tak memperhatikan karena gadis itu malah tampak memperhatikan kap depan mobil Gaara yang terbuka.

"Mobilmu kenapa, Gaara? Kalo memang rusak, kenapa nggak dibawa ke bengkel?" tanya Ino lagi sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Sementara itu matanya terus mengamati mesin mobil seolah ia paham soal mesin.

"Hmm, aku rasa kerusakannya nggak parah jadi nggak perlu dibawa ke bengkel," jawab Gaara.

"Oh gitu yah. Boleh aku lihat sebentar?" Ino mendekat.

"Kamu tahu soal mesin?" Gaara malah balik bertanya dengan heran.

Ino menyeringai.

"Umm… gimana yah bilangnya? Aku kadang suka merhatiin Dei-nii kalo lagi ngutak-atik mobilnya.."

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu dia pun sedikit minggir, membiarkan Ino melihat mesin mobil bagian depannya itu. Ia sendiri mengakui, memang kurang mengetahui soal mesin. Pasalnya hobinya sendiri adalah komputer, matematika, fisika, dan menanam kaktus. Jadi, sejak tadi ia memelototi mesinnya itu sebenarnya sudah hampir menyerah.

Tangan putih Ino tanpa segan memeriksa bagian mesin yang kotor itu lalu dengan cekatan membenarkan kabel yang sebelumnya tergeser lalu menyambung kabel yang yang tampaknya putus.

"Coba kamu starter sekarang, Gaara!" perintah Ino.

Tanpa menyahut, Gaara pun masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan perintah Ino.

Dan "grennnnnk" bisa!

Ino berseru girang. Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Ino," ucap Gaara penuh terima kasih.

"Hehe.. cuman kebetulan aja bisa kok. Dan anggap aja ini permintaan maafku juga ya karena tadi sembarangan menendang kaleng itu hingga tak sengaja mengenai kepalamu," timpal Ino menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

Garaa mau tak mau tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Untung juga kau tadi menendang kaleng itu ya Ino, kalo nggak.. mungkin aku terpaksa memanggil derek untuk membawa mobil ini ke bengkel …"

"Hehehe, iya juga yah.. Oke Gaara, aku pergi dulu yah. Sampai jum.." kata-kata Ino terputus ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan di seberang jalan, di pinggiran pertokoan, tampak bergandengan mesra dengan seorang lainnya. Shikamaru dan Temari.

Gaara yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ino tak urung heran melihat perubahan di raut wajah gadis itu. Heran kenapa raut muka yang semula biasa saja itu jadi tampak terpana sedih, maka ia pun melihat ke arah pandangan Ino. Dan terlihatlah olehnya, kakak perempuannya tampak berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Shikamaru Nara. Gaara pun jadi mengerti alasan kenapa Ino tampak berubah.

"Err.. Ino.." sebut Gaara pelan sambil menyentuh lengan Ino pelan.

Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara. dan Gaara terpaku ketika di lihatnya sepasang mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang indah tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Gaara, boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?" tanya Ino setengah bergumam.

Belum sampai Gaara menjawab, gadis itu tahu-tahu telah menyandarkan wajahnya di pundaknya.

Tak ayal anak muda berambut merah itu terkejut sekali, karena ini pertama kalinya begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tetapi, ia diam saja dan tak bereaksi, malah kemudian tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Ino, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu walaupun agak ragu.

Sepertinya Ino mendadak sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dan ia pun dengan cepat menarik kepalanya dari pundak Gaara. Matanya masih tampak sembab, namun pipinya memerah ketika ia sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Umm.. ma-maafkan aku Gaara. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku…" kata-kata Ino terputus.

"Aku mengerti, Ino," tukas Gaara lembut. Mata _turquoise_-nya menatap Ino dengan penuh simpati.

Ino menatap Gaara tak percaya. Apalagi ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau kebiruan milik cowok itu, mau tak mau ia merasa aneh. Namun kemudian, ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Thanks," ucap Ino pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke satu tempat, Ino?" tawar Gaara kemudian, sedikit mengejutkan. Gaara sendiri merasa heran mengapa ia tiba-tiba bersikap begitu ramah pada seorang gadis.

"Ah, lupakan sajalah…" tambah Gaara buru-buru sebelum Ino salah paham.

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Sejenak memandangi Gaara yang memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Ups! Ia baru sadar kalau Gaara kan adik Temari. Oh my! Sebut Ino dalam hati.

"Aku mau Gaara," kata Ino mengejutkan Gaara.

"Iya. Bawa aku ke tempat yang menurutmu bagus itu," ulang Ino meyakinkan Gaara yang tampak tak percaya.

Gaara pun mengangguk dan keduanya lalu memasuki mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara melesat meninggalkan pinggir jalan. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, sepasang mata yang bersinar malas memperhatikan semua itu dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino yang duduk di samping Gaara yang mengemudi hanya diam sementara matanya nanar menatap ke jendela. Gaara sendiri juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maklum saja, ini adalah kali pertama dia duduk berdampingan dengan seorang gadis selain Temari atau ibunya, jadi ia memang bisa dibilang sedikit gugup. Walupun tentu saja, dari luar Gaara tetap tampak _cool_.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di tepi sebuah jalan dekat laut lepas. Suasana sore yang cerah terasa sejuk dengan semilir angin pantai yang berhembus.

Ino pun turun mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju pagar yang berada di sepanjang pinggir jalan yang berbatas langsung dengan laut itu.

Segera saja, suasana yang tenang dan kesejukan pantai itu mendinginkan hati Ino. Dan Gaara sekilas tercekat ketika Ino berdiri di sampingnya dan ia bisa melihat betapa cantiknya gadis itu ketika rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan lurus bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

Gaara buru-buru melempar pandangannya ke arah laut ketika Ino tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali, Gaara. Makasih dah membawaku kemari ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Lalu keduanya pun kembali memandangi debur ombak yang datang dan pergi menyapu bibir pantai. Sejuk dan damai.

Sekilas Ino melirik Gaara yang tampak termenung diam di sampingnya. Ia merasa aneh saat menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya akan berdiri menikmati pemandangan laut yang disukainya bersama dengan seseorang yang notabene merupakan adik dari perempuan yang dibencinya. Ino menghela napas panjang. Semuanya begitu cepat. Peristiwa-demi peristiwa di hari yang panas ketika hatinya juga sedang panas itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam diam. Kedua remaja itu tak bicara sepatah katapun. Tampak asyik menikmati keindahan laut atau tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, tak ada yang tahu.

Namun… jauh, jauh dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, entah disadari atau tidak, sama-sama berbisik, _"Mungkin akan ada kesempatan untuk memulai.. sebuah hubungan baru yang lebih indah….."_

Dan tanpa sadar tangan keduanya pun saling bertautan….

**FIN **

Selesai dengan gajenya. Huft! Lagi-lagi.

**A/N: **ini ff udah lama aku buat dan waktu itu sempat ragu mau kuposkan. Tapi akhirnya kuposin juga. Kali aja ada yang mau baca. :D Sukur-sukur ada yang mau ripiw. Kritik pedas bakal diterima kok. Hohoho… Jaa, minna-san…


End file.
